emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Jingxian
|chinese_title = 龙惊仙 |name = Long Jingxian |aliases = |afiliation = ! *Beastmaster Citadel#831 *Li Qiye's general |occupation = ! *Disciple *General |relatives = Dragon-Tiger Monarch |master(s) = |disciple(s) = |gender = !Female#687 |age = |status = Alive |era = !8- |race = !Demon |world = !Stone Medicine World#687 |region = !Beast Realm#831 |level = !Emperor Candidate#1706 |number_of_fp = !12#1699 |fate_palace = !Immortal#831 |life_wheel = |physique = |first_appearance = 687-Unnamed |history = Origin is a disciple of the Beastmaster Citadel and the daughter of its ruler. She was born with the Immortal Fate Palace which isn't allowed by the heavens so they sent a tribulation, so the Citadel utilized countless treasures to keep her alive, including numerous Immortal Medicines and even 's Longevity Blood. Ultimately, due to their utmost effort and paying a great price to invite the Hundred-Life Alchemy Emperor, they were able to save 's life with the help of many ancestors. When Li Qiye visited the Stone Medicine World, she became friends with him while he aided her in her personal cultivation. Then later on became his general. |description = She has golden hair as smooth as a waterfall basked in the sunlight. Her beautiful, slender, and tall figure could captivate others while her plentiful breasts, thin waist, and flawless features were all extraordinary. Kingdom-toppling was not a mere figure of speech but a reality when it came to this girl. She has no Master or Servant Fate Palaces, contrary to normal convention; all her palaces are identical, perhaps due to their immortal nature. |personality = Long Jingxian is described as red hot pepper wanting to experience and discover new things rather than living a sheltered life. She was lazy with cultivation and techniques due to her immortal fate palace and found it boring to learn more things. She stopped being lazy when Li Qiye teaches her a lesson on the history of cultivating, the basis of techniques, and to how to use the immortal fate palace properly. She can be somewhat rude to the people close her. Long Jingxian personality and arguments can leave people close to her exhausted as she brought a counterargument to her argument when someone stands up to her. |cultivation = Thanks to her Immortal Fate Palace, Long Jingxian is extremely talented, almost on the same level as the Ten Eternal Geniuses. |techniques = Copied Techniques Thanks to her Immortal Fate Palace, is able to instantly learn any technique and Merit Law after seeing it once, including Immortal Emperor Merit Laws. Although she couldn't steal the core essence of these imperial laws quickly, she could grasp 60% of their profundities. She copied at least the following list techniques: * Meteor Finger * Grass Sword Attacking Immortal Law: Copied from Li Qiye. * Emperor Laws of the Alchemy Kingdom * Emperor Laws of the Jian Clan: Most likely she copied them from Jian Wushuang. * Emperor Laws of the Jianlong Clan * Petrification: Copied from Four-Eyed Basilisk * All Merit Laws of the Beastmaster Citadel Apex Archery. Omni-Extermination It is a technique created by Long Jingxian and Jian Wushuang in the Bi'an Beastworld. Cultivator's Primary Principles It is the cultivation manual that Li Qiye recommended. |items = |trivia = *She leaves with Li Qiye for the Tenth World after he became Immortal Emperor. }}